


your hand in mine, darling we'll be fine

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, just kurotsuki being domestic and having their shit together, this doesn't hurt i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: “That’s it? Just ask?”“Well, we’re not mind-readers, are we?”“Fair point.”Tetsurou and Kei come up with a system and it has worked ever since. It's always easy to just ask.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 33
Kudos: 215
Collections: Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020





	your hand in mine, darling we'll be fine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #129: when either of them have a bad day, the other would ask: “do you want advice, empathy, both or neither?

Tetsurou comes home with _that look_ on his face and Kei immediately knows there’s something wrong.

Kei looks up at his somber _‘I’m home’_ (a far cry from his usual boisterous _‘Kei I’m home! You’ll never guess the shit that happened at the office today!’_ and the occasional playful _‘Daddy’s home let’s get it on!’_ ) and that, too, is very telling of where he’s been.

In the years they’ve known each other, Kei has seen the different sides of Tetsurou, has learned his every mood, and memorized the meaning behind every shift in expression—every twitch of his brows, the upturn, and downturns of his lips, the scrunch of his nose, the way his shoulders hunch, the list goes on.

The point is, Kei knows Tetsurou and he knows what’s wrong just by seeing _that look_ on his face.

“Welcome home,” Kei greets him as he makes space on the couch for Tetsurou to slump down heavily. A beat passes and then, “Do you want advice, empathy, both or neither?” It’s routine by now.

Tetsurou runs his hand over his face, presses the heel of his palm on his eyelids, and Kei could just picture how exhausted he looks even without seeing.

“I think I’ll go for ‘neither’ and a drink or two.”

Kei hums, dog-ears the page he’s at before closing his book and putting it away.

“I think we have some left-over wine from dinner last night. Or we could open up the whisky if you want something stronger?”

“Let’s finish the wine first and see where we go from there.”

Kei runs his hand over Tetsurou’s hair and drops a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll grab both and some chips.”

They make their way through the wine quickly and Kei pop opens the bottle of _Hibiki_ before Tetsurou finishes his second glass of wine. There's a brief struggle about whether they should open it at first. It’s old and expensive and _‘we should save it for a special occasion, Kei!’_ , but Kei just rolls his eyes and opens it anyway because _‘shut up, Tetsurou, this is a good an occasion as any’_. Halfway through it found both of them on the floor, drunk or at least getting there, leaning against their couch and laughing about…something. None of them can tell by then.

Lately, Tetsurou has been trying to reconnect with his mother and today was one of those days. It’s more for Tetsurou’s mother’s sake and at the insistence of his father than for himself, really, because his mother wants to feel better about herself rather than making-up for abandoning her son. At least that’s what he tells Kei. Tetsurou agrees just to get it over with and because his father insists that it will be good for him—for closure or something.

“You know, most people have daddy-issues, but not me.” Tetsurou finishes his glass in one swig, doesn’t even wince at the burn in his throat and Kei finds that attractive as all hell. “Oh, noooo. I had to be special! And quirky! And have mommy issues!”

For Kei’s part, he just thinks it’s hilarious. Or maybe because they’re drunk and at that point where everything seems to be laughable.

“What?” Testurou asks, confused but smiling all the same because he’s always found Kei’s laugh nice.

“Nothing. It’s just— _mommy-issues_. What a—what a ridiculous thing.” And then he dissolves in another fit of giggles.

“Right?”

It’s not like Kei is any different. He’s no stranger to an absentee parent. He vaguely remembers a time from his childhood when his mother was shouting on the phone, caught her sobbing on the living room once or twice throughout his school years, and the tense reunions and family dinners whenever his father was home. For most of his childhood and teenage years, he and his brother were raised by their mother alone. Their father was rarely home because his work requires him to move around a lot. It was never addressed, but they suspect his father may have had an affair or two and maybe even another family. Either way, at least Kei is not being made to spend time and attempt to have a relationship with a parent he barely knows and seen growing up.

“You couldn’t be normal like the rest of us and have daddy-issues instead?”

“Yeah? And how’s that by the way? Would you like advice, empathy, both or neither?”

“I don’t know but I sure as hell am not taking advice from you on that.”

“Can I interest you in a ‘neither’ and getting shitfaced drunk on expensive whisky instead?”

“That sounds great actually. Can that be our default?”

It's a bad coping mechanism and not at all the responsible way to go about things. Perhaps one day they’ll do the adult thing of confronting their issues instead. Or maybe they could just continue the way things are for the sake of avoiding confrontation. How does one even go about these things? Eh, that’s a problem and a question for another day.

For now, they settle on a ‘neither’ and getting drunk.

* * *

The system started out like this:

When they first started dating, probably a year and a half in, they had this argument—well, arguments. A buildup of tiny ignorable things that grew into not so ignorable ones. It started as these little things, little fights born out of everyday frustrations and the stress of university life, which they will sweep under the rug and not address until it becomes a full-blown fight. Living together while under the constant stress of life and college inevitably caused the occasional rifts between people even if they’re dating—or maybe especially when they’re dating.

Either of them having an off day, not being in the mood for anything, and unconsciously taking it out on the other. Kei forgot to do the dishes. Tetsurou forgot to take out the trash. They ran out of eggs and who was the one who was supposed to do the grocery run this time? Who finished the last of the coffee and forgot to re-stock? Kei is pulling an all-nighter and Tetsurou is being a dick playing games and not keeping quiet. Tetsurou gets jealous easily and Kei can’t take a hint. One of them has a sad or a bad brain day and the other doesn’t know how to deal with it.

At one point there was talk of possibly just calling it quits, but that made Tetsurou cry and Kei miserable so that was quickly scraped out.

So, they thought, fuck it, there’s got to be a better way than just constantly being passive-aggressive.

They’re both very respectful of each other’s space, always waiting for the other to process their shit by themselves first and not prying unless they absolutely have to. The problem is that they both hate the idea of bothering the other and tend to bottle things up to themselves. As much as Tetsurou berates Kei about keeping his feelings to himself (especially the bad ones) he’s not much better off himself.

In the end, they both decided the best course of action is to just, well, ask.

“That’s it? Just ask?”

“Well, we’re not mind-readers, are we?”

“Fair point.”

Tetsurou came up with the ‘advice or empathy’ part. Kei came up with the ‘both or neither’.

The system was put in place and has worked ever since.

* * *

Kei is in the middle of his business trip when he gets a call from Tetsurou.

 _‘Hey’_ comes Tetsurou’s staticky voice on the other end of the line. _‘What are you up to now?’_

“Hey yourself. I’m waiting to board my train,” Kei answers, and even countries apart he can tell from the way Tetsurou breathed out his greeting, like a sigh of relief when Kei picked up, that something is wrong. “So, do you want advice, empathy, both or neither?”

_‘Wha—I didn’t even say anything. Why do you always think something is wrong?’_

“Tetsurou it’s almost 1 AM there. We both know you can’t stay past 11 PM on most nights.”

_‘Oh, you think you know me so well do you.’_

“That’s because I do, idiot,” Kei parries back, shifting his phone to his other ear. “So, what’s it gonna be? Advice, empathy, both or neither?”

_‘What? To your absence? If I choose the first one, are you gonna give me advice on how not to miss you? Because I don’t think anything you say will work.’_

Kei couldn’t help the smile blooming on his face at Tetsurou’s admittance. It’s nothing out of the ordinary. They’re not exactly sparing of their affection to each other especially with words. Not at this stage anyway. Still, it never fails to warm Kei in the best way and make him smile like a fool in the middle of a packed train station.

He coughs into his hand in an attempt to hide the stubborn smile still on his face.

“Such a clever and smooth way to say that you miss me, Tetsurou. Props for the dramatics.”

_‘Well, you know me and my flair for the dramatics.’_

That Kei is all too aware. He hums, closes his eyes, and imagines Tetsurou shrugging smugly.

“Empathy then,” Kei decides for him. “I miss you, too.”

Florence is beautiful in autumn, but Kei couldn’t quite enjoy it, not with his days packed full of work meetings and museum inspections. He’s been in the city for all of three days, has been in at least five museums, none of which he got to browse in full and enjoy the exhibits or the architecture. And he keeps having this feeling that Florence is meant to be enjoyed with a companion rather than alone and ‘ _oh’_ , Kei thinks, ‘ _Tetsurou would love Florence in autumn’._

_‘When will you be back?’_

“Well, I have a meeting with an artist tomorrow in Venice and then I have to go meet one of the museum directors here the next day. I’ll probably be home in three days then."

He hears Tetsurou click his tongue on the other line. _‘I’ll be out for Wakayama then.’_

Ah, that’s right. Tetsurou has that business trip again, too. Oh, the struggles of being the youngest executive of the sports promotion department in JVA’s history.

“That’s fine. We can Facetime each other for meals when you’re free. I’ll text you just to complain how much my body aches from training and the reason why Kyotani nearly maimed Koganegawa for the third time in a week. You can just call me when you’re not too busy scouting athletes and being important.” Kei stands up to adjust his bag and gets ready to board. “It’ll be my turn to miss you and you can offer me advice then.”

_‘Oh, I know for sure you won’t be able to not miss me no matter what advice I give you.’_

“Of course, but I’ll try my best.” He boards his train and sits by the window. “So, I’ll expect empathy then.”

_‘Of course, Moonshine. I’ll see you when you get back.’_

“Hmm. I can’t wait.”

Kei bids Tetsurou a good night and sweet dreams before finally settling in his seat. His train passes by a view of the setting sun and thinks Tetsurou would love to see that too.

* * *

Kei is (surprisingly) better at the empathy part.

Which is not to say that Tetsurou is not empathic, because he is.

It’s just that Tetsurou is more of a talker and prefers a proactive approach to most things. It’s why between the two of them, he’s better at giving advice. Meanwhile, Kei is good at being mean-mouthed (when Tetsurou is angry and ranting) and listening (when Tetsurou has had a sad-bad day) and surprisingly, at giving soothing words. For all of Kei’s tendencies to be callous and sarcastic by default, for all his tendencies to sound cold and uncaring, Kei is really gentle when he wants to be and maybe most especially when it comes to Tetsurou.

Tetsurou is better at giving advice because he sees everything as a potential problem to be solved or a situation that can be improved. It’s why he had roped in Kei into extra practice all those years ago. It’s why he kept on pushing him to do better, to play smarter. Tetsurou understands people, knows how to work them, and how to draw out a response. It’s why he got the job at the JVA in the first place.

Kei had once asked him why he didn’t go pro instead. He’s certainly not lacking in the skills department and he certainly is passionate and loves the sport enough to keep doing it for a living. Plus, it pays pretty well, too.

_‘I don’t know. I just feel like I can do more outside of the court, you know?’_

Tetsurou likes seeing concrete results, but Kei understands that not everything needs to be fixed.

Sometimes it’s enough to say ‘that sucks’ and just listen.

* * *

“Oh,” Tetsurou looks up as soon as he enters their kitchen. “Oh, I know that look.”

He had originally just thought of asking what’s for dinner and if there’s something he could help with—that is, in terms of dinner preparations. It’s only now he realizes that Kei might need something else.

It’s the off-season which means Kei is only busy in the museum and is home more often. He’s taken to catching up with friends and visiting family during his break before he gets back to training.

And speaking of visiting family—

“So, how did it go?”

“How did what go?”

Kei doesn’t look up from stirring the pot. Not at all minding Tetsurou as he continues making their dinner.

“Oh, don’t play that with me. You saw your dad today didn’t you?” He took Kei’s sigh as his cue. “So, what will it be then?”

Kei knows Tetsurou would ask and have decided earlier that he wants none of the usual options.

“Neither. Just go and put on the rice will you, please?”

“Yessir.”

The trip to Miyagi started out as a pleasant one. He hasn’t been home in a while to see his mom and has only talked to her through the phone and video calls in the past almost half a year. It would have been better if Akiteru could have made it home, too, but it is the middle of the week and his brother had said he’s been really busy with work.

It was great seeing his mom and eating her food again. The weather was nice and they spent the whole afternoon in their backyard sipping iced teas and catching her up to things about his life, his job, and the team. He thought about staying for dinner and just going back to Tokyo the next day, but that plan was quickly shot out the window when his father arrived around dinner time. Kei had almost forgotten that his father lives in their house again now that his work is back in Miyagi. Their exchange was brief, stiff at best, and Kei decided not to stay for dinner after all. He’d rather not sit through an awkward meal with his parents. At least not when Akiteru isn’t around to carry half of the conversation.

“And how did that make you feel?”

“Oh, don’t try to go all therapist on me,” Kei says as he puts down the plate of stir-fried beef. “You missed that opportunity when you dropped out of that psychology course.”

“Some sacrifices have to made for the greater good.”

“The greater good being what? Volleyball?”

“Exactly.”

Tetsurou leans to boop Kei’s nose. The latter let out a ‘tsk’ sound as he scrunches his nose before putting a spoon in front of Tetsurou, asking him to taste if the stew tastes alright and ready. Tetsurou reaches for the salt and adds a pinch, leaves Kei to finish as he goes to set the table.

“So, you’d rather take a two-hour train ride back to Tokyo than have dinner with your parents?”

“No.” Kei hands him his bowl of rice. “I’d rather have dinner with you.”

Tetsurou huffs out a laugh and smiles, their fingers brushing as he takes the bowl.

“Well, enough about me.” Kei never did like talking about his dad if he could help it. “How’s your day been?”

“You know, funny story. I met my mom today, too.”

Kei’s chopsticks stop mid-way to his mouth.

“You’re kidding.”

The smile on Tetsurou’s face is ironic raising his brows a bit in a way that says ‘ _I know right?_ ’. He shrugs as he piles beef and vegetables on his bowl.

“Not even. Such an auspicious day isn’t it? Both of us meeting our favorite parents.”

“Well,” Kei swallows then reach to pour the both of them iced tea. “You wanna talk about it? Advice, empathy, both or neither?”

“It’s fine. We’re having dinner. We should talk about something else.”

“What else is a perfect dinner discussion other than your serendipitous meeting with your mother?”

“Oh, stop it. You didn’t talk about your dad so I won’t talk about my mom.”

“That’s different. I’ve always been like this with my dad. You on the other hand.”

“How is that different. We’re practically on the same boat on this.”

From across the table, Kei sends him a look.

Besides, Kei knows him enough that if Tetsurou puts off talking about this to later, he will just forget that he never told Kei, and then he’d think about it for the next couple of days or so because he hasn’t gotten it out of his system. He’ll only feel better after he let it all out. Tetsurou knows this, too. He is fairly new to this whole absentee-parent-awkwardly-trying-to-reconnect-with-their-children thing and hasn’t yet reached a resolution on whether he should welcome it or shut himself completely. Kei has long since made that choice for himself.

Tetsurou relents under Kei’s gaze.

“Fine,” he sighs, resigned, and always easily caving in when he knows Kei is right. “Go make tea and I’ll tell you all about it over dessert. I bought those strawberry tarts from the station you’ve been drooling over since last week. I’ll clear the table.”

The tea is poured and the tarts are plated. Within his first bite, Tetsurou begins his tirade. It doesn’t always start as such but it always turns in to one after the first five minutes.

Kei, with the patience of someone placated by their latest confectionary obsession, just listens.

* * *

Kei puts down his phone and turns to his side as he feels the other side of the bed dip.

“Bad day at work?”

Tetsurou doesn’t say anything, just slumps forward to rest his weight on his knees with a heavy sigh. He’s shirtless and his hair, still wet from his shower, is dripping on the carpet with his head hung like that. Kei lets out a sigh of his own as he sits up to take the towel slung over Tetsurou’s neck, deciding to dry his back and his hair for him.

“Alright. You know the drill.”

“Advice, please.”

“Okay. What is it? Oikawa-san giving you a hard time again?”

“He is _such_ an asshole!” Tetsurou explodes, gesturing wildly with his hands as he does whenever he’s all worked up. Kei just continues to towel-dry his hair. “Why won’t he play for the national team? God! At least do a little tour promotion here! Or—or, I don’t know, something!”

Tetsurou plops down on his back and Kei stands up to discard his wet towel. He returns to the bed shortly, props his head on an arm as he stares at a sulking Tetsurou, an arm over his eyes, and mumbling about how annoyingly infuriating Oikawa Tooru is. 

“You really want to get Oikawa-san to play for the National Team?”

“Yes!”

“My advice is to kick Ushijima-san or either of your two setters off the team. Personally, I think Oikawa-san can work with Ushijima-san but he has to be your star setter. I think Kageyama is due for a break in the roster don’t you think?”

His tone is casual and very Tsukishima in that no-nonsense matter of fact way that Tetsurou has to lower his arms to shoot him a look that is a cross between passive and mildly incredulous. It’s not like he expected anything different from Kei, but seriously.

“You’re really bad at this giving advice thing, you know?”

“Then can I interest you to a sarcastic remark instead?”

“You know,” Tetsurou shifts so he’s fully facing him, “as much as your scathing remarks make me weak in the knees, I think I’ll pass for today. Thanks.”

“Okay. Suit yourself. Then may I have a turn?”

“Mm. Of course, babe. Take your pick.”

“What do you think I should give Kageyama for his birthday this year?” he asks watching Tetsurou don on a nightshirt. “Something mid-range priced, nice, but not too nice for people to get the wrong idea.”

“Five minutes ago, you were suggesting I have him taken off the roster for a season and now you’re asking me what to buy him for his birthday?” Tetsurou asks as he lies back on his side and folds himself against Kei. “And what wrong idea? That you’re, what, I don’t know, friends? Unbelievable.”

“Life is complicated that way.”

“You’re complicated.”

Kei just shrugs and is rewarded by a kiss to his temple.

For someone who prides themselves on giving sound advice, Tetsurou’s is only marginally better than Kei’s previous one. His initial suggestion for Kagayema’s birthday gift is basically something along the lines of kidnapping Hinata from his training in Brazil, strip and wrap him in ribbons, before shipping him off to Kageyama’s Sendai apartment.

“That or, you know, just organizing a small get together where you make sure Hinata shows up so he can be the main surprise. How long was it since they last saw each other now? Two, three years?”

“Just two. They had that match in Poland two years ago. You know,” Kei ponders tucking himself under Tetsurou’s chin, “for all your criticizing me about giving bad advice, you’re really not that great at it either.”

“Eh. I know that I’m at least better at it than you.”

Well, Kei’s not about to argue with that. On most days, Tetsurou does give sound advice. He’d say an even eight out of ten times. Tonight, it seems like it’s going to be one of the other two times he misses.

“And what are you talking about? That’s two solid advice right there. Personally, I like the first one better but I think legally the second one is sounder.”

“But they’re both too much work,” Kei says in that tone where it’s a borderline whine but is just passive enough to sound like he’s just really annoyed. Tetsurou just laughs and lightly slaps him on an arm.

“I’m sure Yachi-san, Tadashi, and the rest of Karasuno will be more than willing to help.”

“When I ask you what to get Kageyama for his birthday I was thinking more of something small and tangible in wrapping paper, not a whole ass party. And yes, okay, I don't want people to get the wrong idea that Kageyama and I are,” Kei pauses and Tetsurou just knows that he’s making a face, “ugh, friends.”

“That’s why I suggested just gift wrapping and shipping Hinata to him in the first place.” Tetsurou thinks Kei is putting too much consideration for someone he doesn’t want to be mistaken being friends with, but he supposes that’s just how his and Kageyama’s relationship works. The Karasuno bunch really are an odd lot. “Besides, you can always buy Kageyama something small so nobody thinks the party is your idea and your rep stays intact.”

“Damn right my rep will stay intact because I will just _subtly imply_ it on someone from Karasuno and this is _not_ going to be my idea. Probably Hitoka. Or Suga-san.”

“Oof. Nefarious and devious. God. You are so attractive.” Tetsurou tilts his head to plant a wet kiss on Kei’s lips. “It’ll be great. We’ll get to see everyone again.”

“Yeah. It has been a while has it?”

“A year and a couple of months give or take.” Tetsurou pulls the cover-up as Kei moves to turn off the light. “Hey, so about Oikawa. Do you think if—’

“Yes. Alright. I’ll talk to Hinata.”

“Thanks, babe. You’re a lifesaver. The best. Light of my life. Apple of my eyes. The strawberry to my shortcake. The moon to my—"

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Shut up and go to sleep.”

* * *

Kei stumbles in their living room at near high noon, head in his hands, and a string of profanities spewing from his lips.

“Finally awake, huh? How are you feeling? Suffering and miserable I take it?” Tetsurou calls from where he’s lounging in the living room and browsing through his stack of sports magazines. He scoots further to a corner when Kei shuffles towards him to slump on the expanse of the couch, placing his head on Tetsurou’s lap.

Between the two of them, Tetsurou has always been the better drinker who gets himself nice and buzzed fast but rarely ever gets hangovers despite practically drinking half of his weight in rum and coke the night before. Kei on the other hand is the type to slowly drink himself to being tipsy and just snowballs for the rest of the night drinking his full weight and then some in tequila shots and the occasional jägerbombs.

And Tetsurou is the responsible one who brings them home once Kei has drunk himself to blacking out and he’s also the responsible one who takes off their shoes and pants, forces Kei and himself to drink water and aspirin each, before crashing to bed. It’s a method he’s gotten down to a T and something Kei has always been grateful for. Even when he never says it.

Kei shifts so half of his body is on Tetsurou’s lap. Circling his arms around his waist, he moans miserably against his shirt.

“My head feels like it’s being jackhammered and giving birth at the same time.”

“Well, that’s a given since you let Hinata pour down half a bottle of Cuervo down your throat last night, babe,” Tetsurou says putting aside his latest copy of Sports Graphic Number and running his fingers over disheveled blonde locks. “Do you want ramen? I can order something greasy too if you want. We can get fried chicken from the shop down the block or Burger King.”

“No, I feel like throwing up just thinking about food.”

“Well, don’t throw up on me. This is a new shirt.”

Kei continues to bury himself against Tetsurou’s stomach. He can feel the vibrations of his moans and groans through his thin shirt and a laugh escapes him when at one point he thinks Kei must have let out a sob or two. He must be feeling the weight of all his bad decisions that Tetsurou didn’t stop him from making last night. Hungover-Kei has and will always be funny to him. It’s a side of him that Tetsurou has always liked—the side where he lets loose and just has fun, consequences of the morning after be damned. The part where Kei is literally incapacitated and clinging to him for his life and comfort and thus can do nothing of his teasing is just a bonus. And so, Tetsurou asks just for the hell of it.

“Do you want advice, empathy, both or neither? I gotta warn you though, the empathy part will be a challenge to provide given that you’re the one who did this to yourself. Actually, you always do this to yourself. Why do you never learn, Kei?”

Tetsurou laughs when he felt a light pinch on his sides.

“Empathy is literally the only thing you can offer me right now and you won’t even do a good job of it?” Kei ignores the last part because he doesn’t have an answer to it himself. So instead, he says, “Death. I just want death. Is that on the table?”

“I’m afraid not, love.”

“Then can you just please shut up. All this talking is worsening my fucking headache and you talk too much.”

“A simple ‘neither’ would have sufficed, you brat.”

Kei just hums so Tetsurou just lets him wallow in his suffering and continues to card his fingers gently through blonde locks, occasionally massaging his scalp and earning him a satisfied moan. Tetsurou knows he won’t doze off again so he picks up his magazine with his free hand deciding to finish it and take note of the current volleyball stats before asking again.

“Now that you’ve drunk it out of your system, are you ready to talk about it?”

“I’m hungover, Tetsurou. It’s still in my system.”

Tetsurou lets out a sigh, already used to all of Kei’s difficult ways. He gently pries him off him so he could look at him seriously. Kei stares back with defiant eyes and his jaw set.

“You know what I mean.”

The thing with Kei and his tendencies to binge drink himself straight to a blackout is he never does it just because. Tetsurou might be the responsible drinker but Kei is not entirely a reckless one himself. Whenever Kei lets himself get shitfaced wasted downing tequila straight from the bottle, it’s always because there’s a reason. Tetsurou knows from experience that it’s not always a good one.

And with the way Kei closes his eyes tiredly and lets out a defeated sigh, it seems like Tetsurou is right about the reason not being a good one.

“No, but ask me again later.”

“Okay, Moonshine.”

Tetsurou bends down to give him a kiss on the forehead and Kei hums contentedly.

“But I do want that ramen now. And something greasy, but not Burger King. Can we get McDonald’s instead? I want, like, twenty pieces of McNuggets.”

“Alright. I’ll get started on the ramen while you order McDonald’s. Make that forty pieces of McNuggets and three extra barbeque sauce. Order a side of extra-large fries too and a large chocolate shake for me.”

Kei lets himself be pushed to a sitting position as Tetsurou makes his way to their small kitchenette. He plops back down and blindly reaches over his head for Tetsurou’s phone somewhere among the stacks of sports magazine on the side table.

In the kitchen, Tetsurou heats up water on the stove and watches fondly as Kei types in their orders with a pout, grumbling about his stupid hangover and having to work off the calories he’s about to ingest in training.

* * *

“We need to talk.”

Kei merely raises a brow. This is not the first time Tetsurou has come home like this, looking harried and serious and sounding like he is in the midst of a life and death situation. It is usually followed by either a jumbled mess of words or a rant in bulleted form. Kei is used to this, used to Tetsurou’s dramatics. The only thing that differs every time is the matter in which Tetsurou has gotten himself worked up.

“Oh, okay. Is this one of those things? What will it be? Advice, empa—”

“None. I need answers.”

Well, that’s new. Kei wonders if they’re going to add that to the roster moving forward.

Tetsurou drops his satchel on the coffee table. It lands with a light ‘bang’ very nearly tipping the mug of tea Kei has yet to finish. Kei is about to push the mug away from the table’s edge and to the center when Tetsurou takes his hand.

“Okay…?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about the transfer?" Tetsurou dives right into it, the words come out in a rush. "Why did you—why did you turn it down?” 

Oh. Right. That.

It’s like this: the position of museum director for Museo d'Arte Orientale in Turin has just opened and Kei is one of the candidates considered. Rumor has it, he was the favored one for the position. However, when the position was ultimately offered to him, Kei turned it down. The current director at Tokyo’s National Museum of Nature and Science then got the job and Kei is now poised to replace him instead.

At the time of his turning the offer down, Kei only considered three things: being with Tetsurou, doing the job he loves, and continuing playing pro-volleyball. He already has all that in Tokyo. There’s no need to go further.

“I—” Kei looks down and squeezes Tetsurou’s hands. “I was going to tell you.”

“Oh, yeah? When? I bet you thought it’s not worth mentioning now that you’ve turned it down.”

“Eventually, Tetsurou. I was going to tell you eventually. If you would just let me finish.” Kei levels him an unimpressed stare before letting out a sigh, his shoulders slumping. “Of course, I’m going to tell you because I know it’s important, okay? I just…haven’t gotten around to it. There was never a good time.”

“There was never a good time to tell me you turned down the offer of a lifetime to be a museum director in Italy?” Tetsurou scoffs not hiding his annoyance and sounding just a tad accusing. “Oh, I bet there wasn’t.”

“Could you stop being so combative about this? I already said I was going to tell you about it. You just beat me to the punch, that’s all. And I’m telling it to you now, aren’t I?”

Tetsurou makes to protest. He turns to Kei with questioning eyes, almost petulant, as the words spill from his lips. Kei holds his hands throughout his tirade.

“But Kei it's a museum. In Italy! You love Italy and you love their art. Remember when you went on that internship and you practically fell in love with the place? You couldn’t stop talking about Etruscan art and the Baroque Rococo exhibits! I thought you were gonna ask me to move there with you. Or do long distance. I just—Kei, _why_?”

“I didn’t…fall in love with the place. You’re exaggerating.” Kei looks to the side. Was he really that enthusiastic about it? The internship was great, sure, but he didn’t realize he talked about it too much enough to have this much of an impression on Tetsurou. “And what do you mean, 'why'? Isn’t it obvious?”

Tetsurou doesn’t say anything, just squeezes his hands in a soundless plea.

“Fine, okay. I suppose it would’ve been great if I accepted the job, but I didn’t like the part where I have to be away from you, you know?” Kei is not above admitting it. It’s just the plain truth and he doesn’t see the point in withholding that from Tetsurou. Even if he knows Tetsurou understands without him having to say it. Words of affirmation are Tetsurou’s love language and Kei has had a lifetime of practice. “And I’m not going to ask you to just uproot your life and come with me. Or do long distance. I’m not going to do that to us.” He also thinks they’re past that point. They’ve done their share of long-distance in college and a couple of years after that. Kei is not about to push them back in that direction.

Tetsurou sighs understanding in his eyes and a resigned fond smile on his lips. Kei allows himself to be pulled towards Tetsurou’s awaiting arms. He smells of his office and Tokyo’s cold autumn air. Tetsurou smiles feeling Kei’s warm breath and his soft lips at the juncture where his neck meets his shoulders. He plants a lingering kiss at the top of Kei’s head in answer.

“Is that why you decided to go out drinking that night? Why you decided to get blackout drunk?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Oh, Kei.”

“But make no mistake.” Kei pulls away to look Tetsurou in the eyes. “I didn’t go out drinking because I regretted my decision.”

“Then why?”

Kei licks his lips and made to loosen Tetsurou’s tie just for something to do with his hands.

“I know I made the right decision to stay here and stay with you, but that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to mourn the chance I passed off.”

“Of course, Moonshine. Of course, you’re allowed to feel that.”

Kei hums and completely pulls off Tetsurou’s tie rolling it in his hand.

“The offer is great. I would have loved to be the overseer of the Oriental exhibit and all, but when it comes down to it, I already have a job I love and a semi-pro career that pays well here. The only upside of the offer was I get to see and be immersed in the art, the culture, and the place itself, but everything else? Eh.”

“Plus, I’m here. In Japan. That has to account for something, right?”

“Oh, yeah, that. You too, I guess.”

Tetsurou laughs and tugs Kei by the waist to press against him. He dips down to steal a quick kiss.

“You’re such a little shit.”

“And of course, you. Especially you.”

Tetsurou hums, leaning into Kei’s touch and letting himself be pulled down for a proper kiss.

“We can always just go to Europe for vacation.”

“Whenever the hell our schedules will permit that.”

“We’ll make time.”

Tetsurou assures him with a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. There were never any doubts. Kei knew he was going to turn it down before it was even offered to him, but telling Tetsurou about it now sure does feel like a weight has been lifted off his chest.

“But imagine if you took the offer. You could still play pro there, you know? Maybe even go full-pro. You might be in the same team as Kageyama. Wouldn’t it be nice to play with a former Karasuno team member again?”

“Play on the same team with King? Again? If there were any doubts before, now I know for sure I really did make the right decision.”

Tetsurou’s laugh echoes in the quiet of their living room. Kei just hums, leaning back against him, and reveling in what feels a lot like being content.

* * *

“So…”

At the sound of his voice, Kei’s fingers momentarily stopped their assault on his keyboard. It was just a split-second, just enough for him to look up from his document to where Tetsurou has seated himself across from him.

Kei has sequestered their dining table as his makeshift office today. Working on a weekend is never fun, but it helps that Tetsurou is home to cook and make him tea. Tetsurou flips through the documents on the table looking mildly curious but also expectant…like he’s waiting for something. Kei’s undivided attention most probably.

Kei knows that look and the intonation of the way he stretches his ‘so’ means only one thing. He finishes typing the last paragraph and decides he’s done enough for the day.

“Alright.” He flips his laptop shut before bringing his arms up to a stretch. “Advice, empathy, both or neither? You can only pick one. I’m too tired for more than that.”

“Then why include ‘both’?”

“I don’t know. It’s a familiar spiel.” Kei rolls his shoulder and his neck to work out the kinks. His ass feels sore from sitting all day and his lower back is killing him. “I just blurt it out at this point. That’s what the warning is for.”

“I need advice.”

“Okay. Shoot.”

The kettle sounds off from the counter. Tetsurou stands to make them tea and shoos Kei out to the living room. He arrives with two steaming mugs—one oolong and one jasmine—and settles behind Kei to massage his shoulders.

“Alright. So, I have this friend, right?” Tetsurou digs his fingers harder in a particular spot where Kei’s hum telling him he’s listening turns into a moan. “And I think...I think he kinda wants to someone a question—well, _the_ question—but he doesn’t know how they’ll react.”

“Oh?” The tone is lilting and Tetsurou knows Kei has caught on. He's always been quick like that. He doesn’t mind at all. “Well, what is the question about?”

“I think my friend is gonna ask this person to marry him,” Tetsurou says, casual in his delivery with a tone that is not at all at par to the current topic at hand.

To his credit, Kei doesn’t even flinch—well, he does, but it’s because Tetsurou dug his elbow on a particularly stubborn knot on his back.

“You think? Are you not sure or what?”

If there was any sliver of nervousness in Tetsurou’s heart about this whole thing, it immediately evaporates with Kei’s similarly casual teasing tone.

“That’s why I’m asking you for advice.”

Kei hums and pats at Tetsurou’s leg to tell him to stop. He grabs the mug with the oolong tea on it and settles on one corner of their couch.

“I think your friend should just ask.”

“What do you think the answer is gonna be though?” Tetsurou asks, lips tugging as he spies the glint in Kei’s eyes. He’s feeling giddy, Tetsurou thinks, and the feeling is contagious. He breaks into a smile when he sees the corners of Kei’s lips twitch as he conveniently hides it behind a sip of tea.

“I don’t know but I heard weddings in autumn are lovely. I strongly advise your friend to just ask.”

“Gotcha.”

Tetsurou settles on his own couch corner to sip his tea. He can feel Kei’s eyes on him and he wills his hand to stop trembling. He could feel his own smile stretching against the rim of his mug.

“Tetsurou.”

“Yes, love.”

“Your _friend_ should really just ask the question.”

“Hm. We’ll see.”

“Oh, he'll definitely see something. Patience may not be a virtue the person he's going to ask currently possesses.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Kei sputters and almost chokes on his tea as he laughs, still caught completely by surprise despite the conversation, when Tetsurou pulls out a small velvet box from his pockets.

“What, now?”

“Well, when else? You already know I was going to and I love the idea of an autumn wedding.” Tetsurou feels like his face is going to split from how much he’s smiling. “You said to just ask and I am. So, how about it?”

“I told you I give good advice.”

“For this one, yes. Yes, you do.”

Kei offers his left hand and Tetsurou didn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! check out all the other fics entries at [Luna & Noir: KuroTsuki Fest 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/lnkrtskfest2020)!!! also they have a Twitter!! go check out all the amazing fanart as well!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://randomprose.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/proserandom)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/proserandom)


End file.
